One Liners Part 1
by birdofshade
Summary: First of four. This time featuring Pavel/OC. Next time; McCoy/OC. Then Scotty/OC. Then Sulu. inspired by the random word generator.


**For XXMellygirlXX who helped me with the accent. Check out her Pavel/OC story, it's hilarious.**

**Along**

"We can't just leave him here." Mika's eyes shifted to the young Russian man before looking at her brother. "Can't we bring him along?"

**Lacking**

Pavel's attempt at conversation may have been slightly lacking in the tact department…but Mika appreciated it none the less.

**Narcissus **

The first time Mika heard Pavel talk about his accomplishments, she thought he was a Narcissus. Turns out he was just following her brother's advice in an attempt to impress her.

**Lower**

Pavel flushed as she ran her fingers down his stomach. He closed his eyes as she brushed his zipper. "hm." They snapped back open. "Vut?!" "Still think I shouldn't go any lower?"

**Henna**

Pavel's grandmother loved Mika…until she learned the markings that covered her was not, in fact, henna.

**Deadpan**

Mika's sense of humor took a while to get used to. Pavel learned this only after asking what she was eating. Her reply was; 'a Vulcan's discarded spleen.'…He couldn't bring himself to eat lime jello after that.

**Ex**

"Any ex-girlfriends I should look out for?" she asked. Pavel glanced down at her smirking face. "No." He replied, blushing ever so slightly. He hadn't had a girl friend before…

**Unaccented**

Mika stared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" "I am speaking like a Nu Yourker." She rose a brow. "What?" "You like this accent better, yes?" "No! Change it back!"

**Tangy**

Mika licked her lips as they parted. Pavel always tasted sweet, warm. But tonight was different. She blinked down at him from his lap. "You've been drinking that space stuff again haven't you?" "I's _Tang_, and yes, vhy?" Mika responded with a giggle.

**Caution**

Pavel sank low into the couch as Mika's father glared at him. "If you defile my daughter, so help me god, I will hunt you down and make sure you never, ever, walk properly again."

**Geometrical**

"God damn, Pavel!" Mika swore as she attempted to push the boy off her chest, "you have the boniest ass on the planet!"

**Earsplitting**

The girl winced as her boyfriend's mother shrieked at her. "Oh, Pasha, she's so cute!"

**PeeWee**

Pavel could handle many things, and to his credit, that involved insults. But there was no way he was going to allow some…cretin to call him a runt in front of Mika.

**Bicuspid**

One of the first things he noticed about her was her teeth. They were freakishly white and perfect. When he inquired about it one evening she simply shrugged. "Good genes."

**Crash**

Pavel's heart stopped when he saw her body collide with the ground. The bike she'd been on started to spark, and he quickly made his way down from the stands. Pushing past the officials he leaned over her, "Mika?!" She blinked up at him. "Is my bike okay?"

**Blame**

"This is all your fault!" Mika screamed, glaring at him, "if you'd have just left well enough alone like I asked you'd be fine!" Bones put a hand on her shoulder, "you really shouldn't be shouting at someone with a concussion." Pavel flushed as Mika scoffed. "It's the only way he'll learn!"

**Material**

Pavel ran his fingers over the thick material covering Mika's shoulder. "You are sure this is safe, yes?" "Yes, now hand me that can of gasoline."

**Holding**

Mika never liked being held. Or holding hands. Or being touched in general. But when Pavel's arm wrapped around her shoulder, she couldn't help but lean into his embrace.

**Messy**

Mika's house was never as clean as Pavel's. In fact, it was quite the opposite, but what could any one expect with that godforsaken dog of hers?!

**Experiment**

Pavel really wasn't trying to get any where, it had just been an experiment. But when Mika's dad burst in…suddenly, in retrospect, putting his hand up her shirt was probably a bad idea.

**Arrangement**

The first night Pavel spent in Mika's was definitely the most awkward of his young life. He spent most of it awake, in fear of her father. Who was sitting on the edge of the couch he was sleeping on. Ensuring the sleeping arrangements would stay as planned.

**If**

They were laying on her beat up Oldsmobile looking up at the stars the first time he considered what would happen if he kissed her.

**World**

"What's wrong with earth, anyway?" Pavel glanced at Mika's down trotted expression as he packed. He chose to say nothing, and she soon left. He wondered if she knew she meant the world to him.

**Sketchbook**

Pavel picked up his friend's sketchbook and popped it open. He flushed when he saw the picture inside. "Whose this?" "My sister, Mika."

**Dammit**

Pavel swore quietly as he tried to push himself further beneath Mika's bed. Why did her parents have to come home early?!

**Hallo**

To be completely honest, the first time they met, Mika thought he had a lisp. It was only after getting to know him she realized it was an accent.

**Taken**

"Sorry, sweetface," Mika curled into Pavel's chest, smirking at the cadet in front of them, "I'm taken." Even though it was a lie at the time, Pavel couldn't help but he a twinge of happiness at the idea.

**Changed**

Mika stared at him a moment as he stepped off the enterprise. At first glance, he didn't look any different. Pavel grinned at her as he swept her up in his arms. His lips brushed her ear, murmuring something he'd longed to say for months. She was wrong, Mika grinned, something had changed.

**Treat **

"Come on." Mika whined, pulling his hand a little harder than necessary toward the tattoo parlour, "it'll be my treat!" "Nyet!" "Please! Just one little-" "No, Mika!"

**Warm**

His hands roamed over his bare shoulders as she lifted her hips to his. Burying her face in the crook of his neck a moment, Mika sighed. Why were Pavel's hands always so warm?

**Leaving**

Although he was excited to be going off into space, the thought of leaving Mika saddened him.

**Present**

"Get Pavel a present yet?" Her brother asked. Mika nodded, "Yep." But there was no way in hell she was telling him she was giving her boyfriend a blow job for Christmas.

**Fell**

She supposed the first time she'd realized she'd fallen in love with him was when he first told her he was going to be on the Enterprise. It hit her like a truck. The moment he left, she fell back on her couch, and cried.

**Prone**

To say Pavel was accident prone was to put it lightly. And as she looked around his destroyed kitchen, she sighed.

**Sharing**

There was one thing Mika was always against, and that was sharing. Which is why everyone was shocked when she offered Pavel one of her junior mints.

**Radio**

Mika didn't get embarrassed over much, but when Pavel came to her asking what _Nothing on But The Radio_ really meant…well, she blushed like the school girl she was.

**Formal**

Mika looked down at her ripped jeans, "well, what's wrong with 'em?" Her mother glared at her, "he said formal!" "So!? What's wrong with 'em!?"

**Library**

Somehow, late night trips to the library were always more interesting when Mika trailed along…of course they usually ended up making out rather than studying, but that wasn't important.

**Dear**

"Don't vurry about it, dear." Pavel's mother pulled Mika's red hair up, "he'll think y'our bea_u_tiful no matter how you vair it."

**Sleep**

Mika tilted her head as she watched Pavel drool. On her pillow. Her green eyes narrowed slightly, sexy sleeping bastard.


End file.
